


By the numbers

by Doppelspat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Interspecies, Monsters, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Robophilia, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Teratophilia, Well this is a thing, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelspat/pseuds/Doppelspat
Summary: You are on your way to the big city your robot companion was created in, when you notice his behaviour shifting.One day, after an evening at the campfire, he finally decides to tell you what he learnt.





	By the numbers

“You were shuffling in your sleep. Restless even. I thought of waking you.” You only just barely turn to look at your companion blinking as the morning sun reflects from his metal body into your eyes.  
“Thank you, Ira. There was no need.”  
“I figured.”  
Packing the last of your things together, you look over the campsite, or well the rest of it. The fire is out, ash covering the last swelling embers. Where you had lain, the grass is still dented, the radius in which it is only showing how restless your night really had been. Oh well.  
“Today we should reach the city.”  
Ira does not say anything in response and you turn again, this time to look at your mechanical companion. He truly is a robot, as metallic as they come, plating covering his whole body. To you he has always looked like something out of the mind of a genius scientist. Humanoid enough to be recognizable, yet still different to not be human. Legs, formed more like those of a predator animal; a long plated tail. And, while they were hidden right now, you know that his hands could bare terrible claws. He is all plates and metal, shiny to a fault. Tubes and wires run along his form and you had, more than once, decided to try and find out what they did, but in the end it never came to it. It wasn’t that they were everywhere, no, but that made you only more curious.  
In short: He looks nothing like any technology your hometown had possessed. So outlandish that it feels almost wrong to call the simple tools you and your people had used, technology. They just did not seem like much, when compared. Okay, by now he had told you about the great city where he had come from and where he intended to bring you back too, what with your aptitude they sought — not that either you or he had any idea what that meant precisely — he was, after all, just tasked to bring you there. So it is no wonder you had never seen one like him before, no?

“IRA 55845…” You muse aloud, too lost in thoughts to notice the way the facial expression of your companion shift.  
“Please don’t call me by that number.”  
“But isn’t it your number?”  
“Yes.” Ira comes over to where you stand and if you thought he would stop, you are gravely mistaken. Instead, he leans ever closer, only stopping when you are directly face to face with him. “I don’t call you human before your name either, do I? Or better should I give you a number? Would that please you?”  
Is something wrong with him? The Ira you normally knew isn’t particularly vocal about what he feels, but he is never…like this. This just feels as if he is angry. Not about the number, no, about something that is probably much deeper rooted.  
“Ira, are you okay?”  
“Robots are not supposed to be anything other than okay.”  
Something clearly was wrong, but it does not seem as if your companion wants to talk about it, what with him already starting to walk in the direction the city was in.

—

The midday sun had already past and you still were not any closer to your destination. The meadow seems all the same and you are sure of the fact that you should at least have seen some streets, or well, buildings that are tall enough to be spotted, but nothing. Ira has grown increasingly silent and, since the last hour or so, not spoken a single word. Is it possible that his navigational unit was broken? Is he concerned about that and thus in a foul mood? No, surely you had just misjudged the distance.  
However, when you walk past a very particular stone you had seen before, you stop. Something is indeed wrong here and hell, if you would just stand by and wait.  
“Ira. You tell me this instance what the problem is. Something is bothering you and don’t think for a minute, that I did not notice that we went in circles.” The robot however, does not seem too keen on listening to your demands, seeing as he walks on, after stopping for a short minute. “Ira, stop!” You find yourself running after him, trying to reach out to grab his arm, which gets pulled away last minute. Sharp pain shoots through your foot as you lose your footing and you can only think about how stupid this all is, before you hit the ground with a yelp.

“Oh gods no.” In a second Ira is at your side, pulling your foot from the hole it had been stuck in and examining it with utmost care. “This is my fault. I apology, no apologu…apologize?” His fingers shake, as does his form and you sit up, grabbing hold of his hands which had never seemed so unstable. He is muttering something, too silent to be understandable. Softly letting your thumb circle over his hand, you tell him to look at you, a request which he does not fulfill either.  
“Ira, it’s okay. I did not look out for my footing. It’s my fault more than anything. But please, won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I notice it. Your behavior is so different, it is distressing to see.”  
Silence follows you words and you are sure that you will be brushed aside again, but after a pause, you robot companion gently puts your foot down and sighs.

“Last night, when you were asleep, another part of my protocol was unlocked. I remember more, as you humans would say. I remembered why I should bring you to the city. It was locked away so that I would surely bring you there. No compassion, no pity. Now that I am close, I guess they thought it was safe to fully let me in? So that I would fulfill it? But, my mouse, let me tell you: I never felt more at unease. Never more ready to decline orders.” If he had been a human, you could have said that he looks about ready to throw up. Instead, he just sits there, eyes locked firmly onto the ground, not even managing to give you as much as a glance. “They want you alright. The part about your aptitude is right too. Never did they tell you for what though, did they? You have high aptitude for their experiments. They want to lock you into a facility, probably doing all kinds of sick experiments and you would only ever see the light of day, when they get rid of your corpse. And it will happen. Somewhere down the line one of these experiments will prove to be too much to you. Maybe they grant you release before that. Maybe, or hopefully, you are too broken by then to feel your own death. “ He chuckles dryly. “What glorious options indeed.”

Silence envelops the two of you, time passing only as a construct, before you feel the hand of the robot reach out to grab your own, holding it in the grip only someone desperate can muster.  
“I can never let them take you. Let them search for any other human, they will not get mine. It is bad enough that you injured yourself in my care. I will not let them injure you. Neither will they separate you from me.” With one swift movement, you feel him grab your legs, before you already find yourself suspended, hoisted up by his enormous strength, as he carries you back the way you had come.

—-

It is dark when you finally reach the place where you had camped before. Still, as barren as the morning before, it will not take long to ignite another fire here, to make it ready for another night. Gently setting you down, the robot does just that, only turning when the glowing orange flickers begin to illuminate his form.  
Not a single word is spoken when he comes back over, leaning down until his lips meet yours.  
Soon only soft sighs are the only audible thing on the small clearing as the both of you use your hands to explore each other. Desperate as if to map every part of the others body, as if this will be the last time you can see each other.  
“My little mouse, I adore you.” Even his hushed whisper seems too loud in the dark of the night and you pull him down, sealing his lips once more as his hands come to rest on his tail, stroking over the plates in a way that makes him gasp softly. “I adore you, like the moth does light.” Another kiss and this time, you feel a prodding tongue, which you only too gladly accept into your mouth. “Like the fish the sea, I need you so much.”  
You are thankful for the darkness, sure of the fact that you could never hide the blush that surely has spread on your face by now. He tastes like metal, which you would have never doubted, but his body is warmer than you could have ever guessed and when he finally manages to discard all of your clothes, you find that you do not shiver, his form which presses down on you, giving you all the warmth you could need.

A soft moan, barely a whisper, escapes you as Ira’s fingers travel over your folds and the robot stops, amazement washing over his face. You would have thought him to try it again, to add new info to his data this way, but instead he hoists you up, pulling your legs over his shoulder, until you are flush with his face.  
“I read it once and always meant to try this. My nights had been full of images of you in that position. But do tell me if I go too far, is this understood?” You can barely utter a yes, as the end already trails of into a moan, as metal assaults your folds. His tongue isn’t cold by any means, but, compared to your body temperature it is a delicious shock of coldness alright, and you soon find yourself moving against him, as his tongue explores your twat, only ever tentatively touching the innermost parts, before resuming to lick your folds. His nose rubs against your clit and you moan, desperately trying to coax him to do more, but the robot takes his sweet time, only giving a deep chuckle that seems to vibrate through your nethers, feeling too good to be true.  
Your eyes rest on his form and, when he finally notices and looks up, giving you a long lick in the process, you gasp. He is so utterly handsome in every regard. Not only the finest piece of machinery you had ever seen, but also better than every human you had encountered up until now.  
“Ira, my handsome, handsome Ira.”  
His tongue enters you and you buck, back arching at the cold sensation. Whimpers break from your mouth, never once stopping, only rising in their intensity, as one of his hands comes to knead your breasts, alternating as if to not let one of them unattended.

 

“Ira, please. Please I want you.” The warmth in your cheeks spreads and you feel briefly perplexed by yourself. Never could you have guessed that you will say something so forward and…well, lewd. But it is absolutely true. Every part of your body yearns for him.  
Instead of giving in to your request, he puts you down on the ground again, looking down on you, soft orange glow still illuminating him and the wetness on his face.  
“You look so flushed, my mouse. Is this all because of me?” He leans down and you can taste yourself on his lips, can feel his own hazy breath that matches yours all too well. “I want you too.”  
And this time, when he leans back, you can’t peel your gaze from his body, from the plates that shift to reveal a member, that seems to consist of the same plates, albeit smoother, creating ridges that run the whole length. Red runs between them and you make a metal note to ask him what the red is when your mind isn’t busy marveling.  
“Are you really okay with this?”  
“Gods, Ira. Yes. Yes!” And without another word he pushes into you, groaning just as much as you do. There isn’t much time to get used to him however, as he already pulls out again, leaving you empty except for the tip.

“Ira.” You almost sound whiny and the robot chuckles, before he pushes in once more, this time fully sheathing himself and leaving you panting and gasping at how full you feel. He had seemed smaller than that but apparently he isn- Your thoughts come to a full stop as he begins to move, making you shudder under him with every little thrust. He isn’t particularly fast, nor is he hard, but it is of a gentleness, that seems to constantly hold you on the edge of pleasure, to just deny it so good. The kind of gentleness that has you yearning for sweet release. The kind that makes you mewl his name, with each thrust, with each gasp.  
“My beautiful one, my love.” His breath ghosts over your ear, before his lips find your neck, nibbling and kissing wherever they can reach. With his tail curled around your leg and his back moving like a well oiled machine, you can not help but revisit your thoughts from before. Your hands roam his form once more, taking the strangely warm metal and it’s owner in. He is handsome, beautiful to a fault and, he seemingly adores you. You really are lucky, aren’t you?  
“I am so lucky to have met you.” Again his hushed voice, but this time, you do not allow his mouth to wander again. Instead, you grab his cheeks, steering him to look at you. His eyes seem glazed, heavy with lust and love and you feel your stomach flutter at the realization.  
“As am I. I too am lucky to have met you.”

And as Ira kisses you once more, you find his fingers had moved to flick your clit, rubbing it and finally you come undone, gasping and shaking as the robot finally gave you the release you had been yearning for. But just as you came, he shudders as well, body trying to hold itself upright, as even his arms shake and his cum begins to fill you. He sinks down, arms enclosing you, as you both ride out the high, while words of love are whispered between moans.  
When you finally feel as if you can think again, you can only look at his face, at this perfect being and a smile creeps onto your face. Maybe this all had not been so bad? After all you had met him.  
“I love you, my love.”  
“I love you too, Ira. My most beautiful robot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Det var det


End file.
